


Stuck In The Middle (With You) Mark Pellegrino/Richard Speight jr/OC

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom, richard speight jr - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Female Ejaculation, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Humor, Lucky fan, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Photo Shoots, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Shy, Supernatural Convention, Threesome, fucking fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A lucky fan thinks she's just getting a photo op with her two favorite actors on Supernatural. But after a frisky photo op and an invite to visit them later on, she gets a lot more than just the usual convention fun and games....





	Stuck In The Middle (With You) Mark Pellegrino/Richard Speight jr/OC

When I’d purchased the ticket to the latest Supernatural convention in my hometown of Nashville, everything had been going pretty well in my life. I had a handsome fiance, an awesome new apartment and a career in marketing that was going places. Well, that all came to a fucking end about three days before the big event. Came home to find my fiance with his dick balls deep in my best friend. Long story short boyfriend moves out and I ended up losing the apartment. Got fired from work for failure to perform due to fucking crying episodes. Ended up crashing at my sisters for a while. But I was hell bent on going to that convention. It was the only thing I really had to look forward to in the total shit storm that had become my life.  
I had paid extra for a photo op with Mark Pellegrino and Richard Speight Jr. My two favorite actors. I had fallen in love with Mark back when he’d been playing Jacob on lost. And Rich I simply loved for his sense of humor and childish antics that always made me smile. I wondered what it would be like to meet them both as I waited in the long line of the photo op. Unlike some of the people standing in line I hadn’t brought any props to use with the actors. Role playing was never really my thing I guess. I wasn’t an angel in a trench coat or a hunter of demons or whatever. I was just a twenty something living on her sisters couch with nothing going on in her life. Yay me.  
My time came and the convention worker motioned me forward with an impatient wave of her arm. Mark and Rich were standing side by side, big smiles on their faces. Mark was wearing a tan leather jacket and blue jeans. He towered over Rich, who was wearing a zombie T shirt and jeans. God, they both looked sexy as hell. Mark in a suave, rather intimidating sort of way and Rich all sly smiles and friendliness. Mark was the first to step forward, pretty much brushing Rich out of the way to get to me first. He put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his warm, wonderful feeling embrace.  
“Hello, whats your name?” His piercing blue eyes gazed intently into mine and for the life of me I couldn’t imagine ever being more turned on. His hand seemed to be burning a hole into my back. And I noticed he was stroking my skin ever so slightly.  
“Lizzy,” I managed to croak, letting Mark move me closer to the front of the camera. And Rich.  
Rich gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder. I noticed he gave Mark a little bit of a miffed look, I suppose because Mark still had an arm around me and didn’t seem inclined to budge. “Don’t worry, we don’t bite. Not unless you want us to.”  
“I’d take a bite out of you at no extra charge,” Mark chimed in. He moved me so that I was chest to chest with him and my back to Rich.  
"Oh, so that’s how its going to be?“ Rich asked Mark as he sidled up behind me. The actor pressed his whole body against me at the same time that Mark did the same. The sensation of being wedged between them was so fucking erotic that its kinda hard for me to put into words. Rich was the same height as me and he put his chin on my shoulder. Mark leaned down to where he was nose to nose with me like he was going in to kiss me.  
The camera person was having some trouble with something or other and told the actors it was going to be a couple minutes but not to worry.  
"OK,” Mark waved them off. “I think we’re good here.”  
He thrusted his hips forward just a little. I gasped as I felt his erection brush against the thin layer of material covering my wet pussy.   
“I think we’re doing very good.”  
Rich moved gently against me in rhythm to what Mark was doing. Back and forth and back and forth. I moaned faintly, trying to hide my growing excitement. I glanced at the line of people waiting, but no one seemed to suspect anything. Mark buried his face in my neck.  
"You’re pretty wet right now aren’t you? Bet if I put my hand down your panties right you’d be all hot and wet for me, wouldn’t you?“  
"Yeah,” I replied, trying to keep my voice low.  
"How hard do you want us to get you off?“ Rich whispered. "You look like a squirter to me.”  
"I could make her squirt,“ Mark replied, giving a quick thrust that sent me back into Rich.  
"I could sooner, buddy,” Rich shot back, moving me forward into Mark.  
Mark leaned down and whispered into my ear, “Why don’t you come up to my hotel room tonight. 615. I’ll be waiting.”  
Rich cut in. “So will I.”  
Mark was less than enthused. “And who invited you?”  
Rich stroked my ass and smiled up at Mark in a mischievous sort of grin like something Gabriel would have done on the show. “Oh, I think the little lady invited me the second she stepped up here.”  
The unexpected dry humping was cut short by the camerawoman coming back to take our picture. Mark tilted my chin up and bent his head to where he was almost but not quite kissing me. Rich planted a kiss on my cheek. It was a sweet, innocent sort of pose that belied the fact that just moments ago they had been competing over who’s erection could rub harder against my body. When it was all over they both hugged me and I stepped aside for the next person, a middle aged woman with a little girl.  
I stared at them for just a second before making to leave. Rich saw me looking and gave me a wink.  
******************************************************************  
I couldn’t believe I was actually gonna do it. I couldn’t believe that a chick who had only been with three guys in her entire life was going to go up to a hotel room to be fucked by two beautiful, talented men. It didn’t seem possible. Didn’t seem real. But I was sure the fuck doing it. I’d put on a sexy little red dress and got my ass in that elevator sure as shit. This was Nashcon, baby. And what happens at Nashcon stays at Nashcon.  
I tried to contain my nervousness as I knocked on Marks door. There was a muffled mans voice and a second later the door inched open and Mark was standing in front of Mr in a hotel robe, a giant smile on his face.  
He bent down to kiss my cheek. “I’m glad you could make it. Come in.”  
Rich was sitting on the bed in a robe identical to the one Mark was wearing. He came forward to give me a hug. He held me tight, his honey colored eyes staring deeply into mine. I felt, not like I was hooking up with two dudes for a one night stand, but that I was enjoying a night out with two old friends. There was something magical about feeling and I found I never wanted it to end.  
Mark came up behind me and pressed his tall, powerful body against mine. Rich kissed me, slow gentle kisses that made my pussy so hot and wet. I moaned, tangling my hand in his hair. His tongue explored my mouth as his hands roamed over my body. Mark’s hands competed with his, his mouth nibbling and placing open mouthed kisses on my throat and shoulder.  
Rich grabbed the hem of my dress and he and Mark helped lift it over my head. My panties were on the floor a moment later and stood naked before them.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Mark told me, pulling me against him. “I wanted to do this from the minute I first saw you,” he his hands on either side of face and sticking his tongue down my throat. I felt both of their hands roaming over my naked skin, making me shiver with desire. The combined sensations of being touched and stroked by two sets of hands and mouths got me hotter than I could ever imagine being before. I moaned, reaching out to untie they’re robes so I could get them as naked as me.  
“Good girl,” Mark told me as I got to my knees on the ground before them. They both had large, thick cocks. I was rather surprised at how big Rich’s was considering he wasn’t a very large man. But his cock was every bit a bruiser as Mark’s. My mouth watered as I enjoyed the sight of them standing naked and aroused before me. I licked Mark’s long shaft and enjoyed his pleasured sigh before I took him into my mouth to suck. He stroked my head and gently rocked back and forth into my mouth. He wasn’t rough or rude about it, not seeming to want to choke me. A couple times he held my head still and rubbed the head if his cock in and out of my mouth.  
Rich moved forward and I turned my head to service his cock as well. He liked a rougher touch and harder motion than Mark, wanting me to suck faster and deeper than his friend. I gladly obliged, working him up until his whole body shivered beneath my touch, begging for release.  
Mark moved me so that I was on all fours in front of Richard’s cock. He parted me legs, reaching down to test how wet I was with his fingers. He gave a quick intake of breath as he realized I was so turned on I was dripping down my leg and onto the floor.   
“I think you’re ready for me,” he said, taking his cock and rubbing it against my eager pussy.  
“I think you can handle us. But let me know if things are getting too much for you,” Rich tells me as he gets down on his knees in front of me. He gently kisses me forehead. “We’re not out to use you. We can take this as slow as you want.”  
I nodded. I was going to explain to him how much I wanted them both but Mark thrusting into my pussy stopped me short.  
“You’re so wet and soft,” he tells me, leaning forward to that his body was over mine. I tilted my head and he kissed me as he started making slow and steady thrusts inside of me.  
Richard stroked my breasts as I brought my head around and went back to sucking on his big cock. I loved how both of their cocks felt inside of me. I felt like a goddess being worshiped with two sets of hands, mouths and bodies. The sound of both of them moaning and getting off on my mouth and pussy brought me closer to the edge.   
Mark was an intimate lover, encouraging me with gentle kisses and softly spoken words. His hand reached under me to expertly jerk off my pussy. Rich would tell me how beautiful I was and how good I was making him feel. My body was rocked back and forth between them. Faster and faster as they worked their way to orgasm.   
I came before either of them did. The fury of it surprised me and I threw back my head and hollered as I fell over that edge into oblivion. Mark’s cock popped out of me as I squirted long and hard onto the floor, his hand moving in harder circles around my clit to make me squirt more.  
"Told you she was a sqiurter,“ Rich said with a laugh.  
Mark put his cock back into me and gave three more deep thrusts before he came several long hot spurts in my pussy. Rich chose the same time as Mark to come, so I got to experience the sensation of having mouth and pussy filled with cum at the same time. I swallowed every drop of Richard’s cum, loving not wasting a drop of what he was putting in me. I licked his cock clean as he took it out of my mouth. Mark was still draped over me, taking longer to come down from his high than Rich.  
"You’re perfect,” Rich tells me, kissing me again.  
When both of my new lovers had recovered from our love making, I hugged them both and made ready to get my clothes to leave.  
"Where are you going?“ Mark pulls me into his arms.  
"Don’t you..uh, want me to leave?”  
Rich came up behind me and held me close. “Nope. Me and him still have a bet going about who can make you squirt.”  
Mark laughed. “Think I won that one, cowboy.”  
Rich winked. “Best two out of three?”


End file.
